


desserts

by lafbaeyette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/lafbaeyette
Summary: John had several secret loves that Alex discovered over the course of their relationship. Somehow, Alex had missed John’s secret love for baking.





	desserts

**Author's Note:**

> wowee zowee, holy cow he ordered up a rainbow to go!
> 
> in other words, it's been a while since i've been here posting fics. BUT holidays are my weakness (seriously, i would love to just write the holiday episodes for TV shows, that's a career goal) so, here i am with some holiday fic. and i'll probably be back with more. sorry if i'm a little rusty, it's been a while since i've written fic.
> 
> i'm trying to finish a longer Thanksgiving piece, but this is just a short one where i project onto john a little. 
> 
> enjoy! happy holidays!

 John had several secret loves that Alex discovered over the course of their relationship. Not long after they got together, Alex learned that John was actually obsessed with the Pokemon games. He honestly wondered how he had missed that one throughout their whole friendship, John was almost always playing it in his downtime. 

Somehow, Alex had also missed John’s secret love for baking. That was one that actually surprised him. John was never the best cook, Alex couldn’t count on one hand the number of times that together they had messed up even the simplest of dinner recipes for themselves. But apparently, put a cookie recipe in the boy’s hands and he could whip you up the most delicious cookies you’ve ever tasted. 

It was a pleasant surprise that Alex learned late one night, the day before Thanksgiving. This was the first time John wasn’t going home for the holiday, the first year that they were officially Living Together and would be spending the holidays together. The Schuylers had invited them over for a ‘Friendsgiving’, seeing as their parents were traveling that year. 

“We’ve got to make something for dinner tomorrow.” John shot up straight in bed. Alex rolled over and checked his phone, it was just past two in the morning. He groaned. 

“Let’s just pick up some potato salad or something.” 

“We can’t just pick something up tomorrow, Alex, it’s Thanksgiving.” 

“The perks of capitalism, my dear John, no one really closes on Thanksgiving anymore.” 

John shoved his shoulder, hard enough to send the other toppling to the floor, and got out of bed. He stepped around the bed to find Alex glaring up at him, held out a hand to help him up. 

“C’mon, let’s make a dessert.” 

Alex finally shuffled out to the kitchen behind John, rubbing at his eyes. He pulled himself up onto the counter, despite John’s protests, and watched as his boyfriend milled about the kitchen. John seemed to know what he was doing, grabbing ingredients from the fridge and cabinets with ease, not even consulting a recipe. 

“What are you making?” 

“We really only have the ingredients for a pudding,” John pulled three packs of Oreos from the cabinet. “Good thing you splurged and bought all of these last week.” 

Alex snagged one from the pack. “Since when do you know how to cook?” 

“I don’t. I know how to bake.” John pulled two bowls out of the cupboard next to Alex’s feet. “I especially know how to make puddings for the holidays, Martha and I were always on dessert duty when we wanted to help Mom cook Thanksgiving and Christmas dinner. And Martha keeps me on dessert duty now, she doesn’t trust me to help with the actual dinner.” 

“That’s fair, I’ve seen you cook.” 

“And that’s why we’re going to the Schuylers.” 

John got lost in making the pudding, carefully measuring everything out and mixing it in one of the bowls. He knew what he was doing, and Alex was nothing short of amazed. He didn't question a single movement, and he looked more at ease making the dessert than Alex had seen him look in a long while. 

"Do you want to help?" 

Alex blinked, hadn't realized he had zoned out watching his boyfriend. He nodded. 

"Sure, what can I do?" 

John put a ziplock bag of cookies into his hands. "Crush these." 

Alex did as he was told while John began pouring the various puddings into one of their nicer bowls. Pudding, cream cheese, a layer of cookies, and repeat. 

"Was this one that your mom taught you to make?" 

John smiled. "Yeah, it was her favorite. She would always make it in the biggest serving bowl we had, and we'd be eating it for dessert for the next month, she made so much of it." 

Alex handed off the bag of now crushed cookies and watched as John sprinkled them over the top as he continued. 

"One year, our fridge was so full that the pudding was precariously placed on a shelf. It really could have happened to anyone, but it just happened to be me - I opened the door and the whole thing just toppled out, fell right on the floor, made a huge mess." John laughed hoarsely, shaking his head at the memory. "That was the year mom was diagnosed, too - so we were all on edge, trying to make it the perfect holiday because we just knew it was going to be her last. I just started crying, because I thought I had ruined my mother's last Thanksgiving, and we weren't sure she'd make it to Christmas." 

John stepped back, looking down at the bowl and smiling. It was a pained smile, though, Alex knew. He reached for John's hand, pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around him. 

"That was the night before Thanksgiving, and everyone else was already in bed. But my mom heard the noise and came to check on me. She cleaned up the mess and promised me that I hadn't ruined anything, and we stayed up making another bowl. That was the last time I made it, until tonight." 

Alex kissed John's temple. "You still remembered the recipe that well?" 

"It's not that hard." John leaned into Alex's arms. "It was basically ingrained into me at a young age." 

Alex was quiet for a long moment. "Was it? The perfect Thanksgiving?" 

John laughed. "Of course not. Mary Eleanor got sick, Martha and I kept getting into fights over the dumbest shit, and dad was a nightmare. We've never had a perfect anything." 

"I'm sure she still loved every minute of it." 

"I hope she did." John sniffled and Alex wiped a tear that had started falling down his cheek. "I'm sorry, this is dumb..." 

"No, it's not." Alex kissed his forehead and hugged him closer, nuzzling his face into John's neck. "I promise it's not. Maybe we should get back to bed, though." 

"Yeah." 

"We're going to have the perfect Thanksgiving one day." Alex promised. "Maybe not tomorrow, and maybe not for a few more years, because we're both hot messes right now. But one day, we're going to have the perfect family, and the perfect Thanksgiving with them."

"I'll hold you to that," John chuckled, turning into Alex and letting the other wrap his legs around his waist. "What do you think would be the perfect family?" 

Alex hummed. "You and me. Laf and Herc, probably. Maybe a couple of kids. Definitely not as many as your parents decided to pop out, sorry not sorry, but I can't handle five children. One or two would be nice, though." 

"You really want to have kids with me?" John sounded genuinely surprised.

Alex frowned, confused. "Of course. I'm not sure _I_ should be having kids, but you're going to make a great dad." 

"I love you." 

Alex grinned, kissed his boyfriend sweetly, and wrapped his arms tighter around his neck. "I love you, too. But I'm also tired and don't think I can deal with Angelica on less than five hours, so can we go to bed now?" 

John grabbed Alex beneath his thighs, sliding him off of the counter and laughing when he let out a squeak at being suddenly picked up. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Taking my exhausted boyfriend to bed."

John carried Alex back into the bedroom, only bumping into the wall a couple of times and sending both of them into fits of laughter by the time John finally dropped Alex onto the bed. He laid down next to Alex, wrapping his arms around his lover and pulling him close. Alex snuggled into his chest, unable to wipe the grin from his face. 

"Can I tell you a secret?" John whispered. 

"Of course." 

"We don't need a perfect Thanksgiving, or Christmas, because every day is already perfect with you." 

"That's cheesy and gay as hell, John." 

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos are appreciated, lemme know what you think, it might inspire more holiday stuff?? 
> 
> find me on tumblr: @lafbaeyette


End file.
